lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine Martin
is a character who appeared in Lupin the Third Part I. Character history Catherine is the "Queen of Hollywood", an actress and a millionaire who married Raymond. She also has a cat called Belle that she cuddles with. To celebrate their marriage, a ship was made called Cupid that cost 2 billion yen just for the wedding reception. According to people, Catherine has Raymond wrap around her finger and wants everything first class. She has on her dress "The Jewel of the Nile" and unlike others who is worried by Lupin's warning of stealing the jewel, she is not worried at all. The emerald was apparently given to Cleopatra by Julius Caesar. On the Cupid, she has an assistant called Margaret who is Fujiko in disguise even though in reality, she wants the gem and wants to replace it with a fake. Inside a cake that Catherine cut a slice, Lupin managed to swipe the emerald however it was a fake that Fujiko swapped at Catherine's dressing room. Still she managed to faint when someone at the reception noticed it missing and Raymond was holding her. While Zenigata wants to search everyone at the room, she informs him that it is rude and no need to do so as it would ruin her first wedding reception and not bothered about the theft. She also tells Zenigata that Lupin won't escape as he is in the ocean and tells him to look out for the emerald. Unlike Zenigata and Raymond who are worried, she was calm about the situation. The party continues as Lupin disguised as Count Belmont dances with Catherine while Fujiko or Catherine's maid as Lupin calls her dances with Zenigata. After blushing, Zenigata ends up dancing with Catherine after receiving practice from Fujiko. Knowing about Lupin's and Fujiko's plans, she actually planted a fake for them to steal as she put the real one in the cat's right eye and played a game for both of them. Lupin going towards the locations where she mentions while Fujiko doesn't tell her the real location. Despite being in disguise, Catherine had figured out that Count Belmont is Lupin and Margaret was Fujiko. The reason why she sent the letter was to liven up the party otherwise it would have been boring for her. Lupin managed to steal "The Jewel of the Nile" causing Catherine to faint with Zenigata holding her as she sees the eye patch on Belle. She shouts to Lupin who escapes on a kite with Fujiko as she wants the emerald back. Notes *Catherine has the same voice as Fujiko Mine. This is due to that Eiko Masuyama voiced her while in this series, Fujiko however was voiced by Yukiko Nikaido. This only applies to the Japanese original. *In the English synopsis of the episode, her name is listed as Catherine Burgess however there is no other material to suggest that this is her name or was her name before getting married to Raymond. *She appeared as a written cameo in the Lupin the Third Part 5 episode An Outdated Master Thief where on PeopleLog she wrote "He stole my Eye of the Nile". Category:Characters Category:Female characters